


Better than Basketball

by Simplyfx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyfx/pseuds/Simplyfx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, in which Aomine is a teacher and Kise is the naughty student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Basketball

Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke

Title: Better than Basketball

Pairing: Daiki Aomine, Ryouta Kise

Summary: AU, in which Aomine is the teacher and Kise is the naughty student.

"Aomine sensei Aomine sensei"

The blonde's cheerful voice resounds loudly in the gym as he shows off his exceptional dribbling skills and easily dunks the basketball in the hoop.

"Was my dunk good enough?"

Aomine Daiki, new teacher at Kaijou High, who also happened to be the advisor of the basketball team, looked up at him blearily, eyebrows quirked and the corner of his mouth twitching.

The thing was that Kise Ryouta, a quite popular guy, ace of the basketball team, and also a pretty famous model had had his eyes on Aomine since he had started teaching at Kaijou.

It had been only two months since his arrival, and whenever Kise had the chance, he'd tease Aomine about just anything, occasionally throwing at him sexy, lustful looks from under his long eyelashes. Aomine felt awkward and embarrassed because hell, he was a teacher, and Kise was one of his students. He was not supposed to feel attraction towards a 16 year old boy. Despite all that, Aomine felt undeniably drawn to him.

"Yeah, not bad" he says, trying to feign indifference, as the model approaches him. His body is beautifully covered in sweat, his blonde hair is messy, and his black t-shirt is rumpled and sticky with sweat, which, needless to say, it reveals his sculptured abs from under the fabric. Aomine tries, in vain, to restrain his fantasies, as he feels his stomach churn.

"Ah, so mean Aomine sensei!" the blonde pouts cutely, "I wonder when Aomine sensei will praise me" he pouts some more as he gets closer. Aomine realizes he is staring at his pouting lips. Those cherry, rosy lips that 'oh god' Aomine swore were made to be kissed, and who knows for what else.

Aomine still remembers the first day of school during his introduction to the classroom as the new Japanese literature teacher. That time Kise had asked him with no hesitation, and without considering the circumstances, because holy hell, you gotta have some guts to ask such a thing in front of the whole classroom.

'Aomine sensei looks so young. Does Aomine sensei have a girlfriend?'

And all that was uttered by the boy with such simplicity, that Aomine's relaxed facial expression turned into a scowl that totally screamed 'what the hell!?'

After that, Aomine's teaching days at Kaijou High had been filled with glances, hints and unuttered words. But of course without never crossing the line. The line between a teacher and a student that should never be crossed. Aomine knew it well, and he thought that Kise knew it too.

"Aomine sensei, is something wrong?" Kise asks innocently, snapping out Aomine from his reminiscences. But before he can even attempt a reply, a group of girls suddenly surrounds the boy and Kise apologetically excuses himself with a wave of his hand,

"Well, see you tomorrow in class Aomine sensei," the blonde offers him one of his most beautiful smiles, exposing his candid, white teeth before turning towards the group of chatty girls. Aomine bores his eyes on his ass.

Could it be that maybe he was reading too much into the situation, and all the malicious glances of the boy directed to him were nothing but his imagination? His head spins as he churns with questions, and he decides that, yes, that could be it. He was probably reading too much into it. After all Kise was a friendly boy, charismatic, handsome and sexy. Aomine seemed to ponder on the word sexy a little more than necessary because hell, Kise and sexy sure had a nice sound to his ears. He brushes off those futile, inappropriate thoughts, and decides to ignore the whole matter. Kise was not a problem for him, and even if he was Aomine could handle him just fine. At least that is what he decides to think.

It is exactly 5 pm when Aomine finishes his teaching session, and decides it is time to go home. So he picks up all of his scattered tests on his desk and strolls toward the school exit, lightly humming to himself, when a voice calls from behind him. Aomine doesn't even have to turn to see who that joyful voice belongs to. With his hand already tightening the handle of the door, Aomine swiftly turns his head and his blue eyes meet with the honey coloured ones of Kise.

"Hey, Aomine sensei," Kise calls out again and Aomine swallows, what the hell was Kise doing there this late?

"I was wondering if you had some time to spare!?" Kise smiles cheerfully, a basketball hooked between his right side and arm as he closes the distance between them.

Aomine takes a moment before replying and stares at him blearily. Instead of asking the boy what he is doing there, as a normal teacher would, he simply replies,

"What for?"

Kise's face seems to brighten up as he gets even closer and stops just at barely 5 centimeters from him.

"Uhm" he starts, his eyes shifting, "there are a couple of moves I couldn't master during practice, sensei, so I thought that maybe you could help?" he finishes as his eyes lands again on Aomine's.

Aomine has to restrain a growl to escape from his lips, because since when Kise Ryouta, who had exceptional copying skills could not master a move?

"I just finished work," Aomine replies subtly, "I am pretty tired and I was just about to go home" the tone of his voice is as firm as he can manage it to be, hoping the boy would get the hint and just give up.

"I promise it won't take long, Aomine sensei" Kise says fretfully, and Aomine seems to think it over when Kise adds, "Also, I wanted you to praise me."

The grip Aomine has on the handle relents, signifying his decision.

"Fine" he says, feigning annoyance, "as long as it doesn't get long"

As they both walk along the silent corridor leading to the gym, Aomine is overwhelmed by fear. Just what the hell was wrong with him? Accepting the offer of a student, and going with him alone to the gym. Aomine was not sure what he was getting himself into.

Once in the gym, Kise strips of his blue jersey and throws it badly on the floor.

"I am ready Aomine sensei," he says as he starts to bounce the ball and then sprints off towards the hoop with such agility that leaves Aomine enthralled as he watches from the sidelines.

Kise makes some dribbling, stops at a certain distance from the hoop and then quickly throws the ball, which gets into the hoop with a soft swoosh.

Aomine stands there for a moment, arms crossed on his chest, thinking of which moves Kise could not master and then says,

"Well, I knew it was impossible for you not to master a move" but Aomine regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. There in front of him Kise stands with such a triumphant expression on his face that makes him cringe.

"Ah no?" Kise replies smugly, as his expression turns into a predatory one, "then why did you accept to come with me, sensei?" he stresses on the word 'sensei', as he gets closer to him.

Aomine feels a lump on his throat but he manages to reply,

"You told me you wanted to be praised" he says straightforwardly, "figured I'd give you a chance" For the first time he sees that smug grin fall from Kise's face. It was his victory. "and also that it wouldn't get long, which actually reminds me that I should get going" Aomine adds with a smirk, and then starts to walk towards the exit when he feels a firm grip tightening around his wrist.

"What a pity," Kise's voice is lewd, and Aomine has a hard time suppressing his instinct, "I thought that maybe I could show you something better than basketball?"

Aomine turns to him, "And what that would be?" he asks, wondering why he doesn't get rid of the teen's hold and run away.

"Mmh" Kise's licks his lips, and Aomine finds himself following its movement hungrily, "I'm sure there are things that Aomine sensei can teach me better than basketball," he whispers on his lips, now that their bodies are stick to each other. Aomine groans at the implication, but captures the teen's lips into a heated kiss anyway. Kise's mouth his hot and wet, and Aomine loses himself into it, guided by that sweet strawberry taste as Kise desperately clings to him and asks for more.

It's Kise who breaks the kiss, staring at him with such an elated expression that means 'I am the one in control of the situation' but Aomine doesn't seem to mind it. He actually doesn't mind it at all. So as he waits for the boy's next move his hands unconsciously falls on Kise's ass.

"Mmh," Kise moans lightly, "I knew it," he stops as his lips grace again Aomine's ones, making the latter eager to know what he wants to say," I knew it that Aomine sensei was a good kisser."

Aomine shifts abruptly, giving a long lick to Kise's already wet lips. Kise moans again.

"I wonder what other beautiful things your tongue can do!" Kise says lustfully as he bores his eyes into Aomine's.

"But maybe Aomine sensei is more eager to know what my tongue can do." The blonde adds tauntingly as he grinds his body against him, and Aomine is unable to formulate any coherent speech. When Aomine, with no warning, finds himself being pushed down on the floor and against the wall, he yelps.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he asks, his voice low and his eyes wide. Kise smirks and licks his lips as he lowers his head between Aomine's tights and then glances at him.

"I know the way Aomine sensei has been staring at my lips" Kise says in a slur. Taken aback from the bold statement Aomine watches him as he easily undoes his pants, and instantly his already erect cock pokes out. Kise has to restrain a surprised yelp at the sight of Aomine's cock.

"Mh I knew you were big" he says as he digs his slender fingers on the slit of Aomine's cock, making the latter growl in pleasure.

Without further ado, his mouth softly rests on the tip of his cock and kisses it gently, earning a surprised look from Aomine. His slender fingers make their way down his crotch and start kneading his balls. Aomine restrains a moan as his hands grip tight onto the floor. He jolts when Kise starts using his tongue to lick along his shaft. Then with no warning the teen engulfs his entire rod and starts to lick up and down, with a regular pace. The way Kise looks at him from under his long eyelashes while sucking him hard, makes Aomine lose his brain power. His breath is ragged, but he can't break eye contact with the blonde. The lust in the teen's eyes is clearly visible, his lips are swollen and red, dripping with saliva, and all Aomine wants is to cum hard inside his mouth, filling it. He grabs his blonde locks and starts to push the teen's head as if to tell him to fasten his pace. Kise has no qualms and complies willingly.

"Aominecchi sensei is getting bigger" Kise says in puffs as he deeps throat his cock like if it were a delicious candy.

Aomine scowls at the newly found nickname but decides to let it go. He was too concentrated on his own pleasure to even retort. When he feels his climax at its peak, Aomine lets out an internal roar and let his gooey substance spurt out and fill the teen's mouth. Strings of cum drips down Kise's mouth as he regains his regular breathing and then he rests his head over Aomine's chest.

"Mmh" he mewls "Aominecchi sensei tastes good"

Still lost in the afterglow, Aomine groans at the stupid nickname but doesn't retort.

"That was amazing" he says instead.

"Ah! Is Aominecchi sensei praising me?" Kise says joyful, and Aomine doesn't have the heart to tease him about it, so he just replies vaguely.

"Mh, maybe?"

Kise huffs at the reply and then says,

"Ne ne, Aominecchi sensei, next time I wanna blow you off in class under your desk" he pauses and Aomine gives him a stern look that signifies 'no there won't be a next time'.

Kise seems to read between the lines, because he kisses him and says,

"Why not, Aominecchi sensei?"

"I am your teacher" Aomine states firmly, though his lips are still covering Kise's ones.

"Eeeh? But I thought you'd like this better than basketball" Kise pouts as he continues to kiss him along his jaw, "Besides Aominecchi sensei, next time I want you to have all the way down with me."

Aomine groans again. He could not win against him could he? It was hard to admit it, but Kise was right.

There was indeed something he liked better than basketball.

End~


End file.
